


The Unexpected Power of Memory

by Kitteh_Kurhanna



Series: My Personal Alternative Outcome Universe [1]
Category: Sebastian Stan - Fandom, Zac Hanson - Fandom
Genre: Explicit Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Flashbacks, M/M, Military Backstory, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-02 01:23:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2794631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitteh_Kurhanna/pseuds/Kitteh_Kurhanna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This came to me as an awesome dream after chatting to my best friend about writing a 'what if' story ... Well this is my AU! One small change when I was 10 years old and this is what i think I might have turned out like ... Man my imagination is a trip and a half!!! </p><p>OK in this personal AU my friends and I have known Hanson, other bands and some famous people ... This is set in 2005 just to clarify timeline differences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Unexpected Power of Memory

Strolling into the bar I spot my friends scattered bout chatting so I head straight to the bar, smiling I gather my drink which was waiting for me at the bar I chat to the tender for a bit till I hear my name called out over the din. Checking to see who called out I saunter over grinning as I spot my nemesis.

“Ikkus, you shiftless musician, what are you doing here?!” I laughingly call out seeing him squeezed in between Sarah and Lorna.

“Ha, look who’s talking you military puppet!” he wriggles his way up and out before squeezing me tight and whispering in my ear. “Help me, seriously help me I think they want to get me drunk again!” Pulling back slightly I peer over his shoulder at the two women as they poured more green liquid into his glass from a large pitcher. Grinning at them I give them two thumbs up.

I laugh and lean back smiling at his put upon expression before pushing him back in between them they clutch him tight and hand him the full glass of alcohol, he pouts but drains the glass and hands it back to them. I glance around and spot Tay closeted with a bunch of people, I can just hear them, exclaiming about some musical endeavour. I wave at him and he gestures come over but I shake my head and nod towards Mea, Rachel, Zac and a group of guys, they’re passing one of Mea’s sketch books around oohing and aahing.

I wend my way through and sit down next to really cute guy staring at one of Mea’s beautiful dragons, I see that it my icy blue one, the one she’d dreamed came flying out of my chest one night and stared at her crying till she drew him. For a woman that never touches drugs she sure has a vivid imagination! Sighing I caress the page, he tilts his head seeing the dragon on the page moving and blinks startled. Grabbing my wrist he turns my arm so see all of the stunningly wrought and coloured tattoo covering all of my inner arm from my wrist to my inner elbow.

“My god it’s gorgeous even more so than the picture.” He breathed this quietly almost to himself, his fingertips whisper over my coloured skin raising goose bumps and shiver up my arm.  Startled his eyes snap to mine, clear bright blue almost the same hue as my dragons eyes stare into mine. I tilt my head smiling slightly.

“Hello there.” I say softly, his eyes widen and he sucks in a sudden breath holding it before breathing out a low mumbled reply. “What was that?”

Gulping he mumbles again licking and chewing on his bottom lip glancing around slightly frantic, he catches the eye of another your man sitting next to Rachel, the young man raises his eyebrows and glances at me, smiling he calls out. “You ok there Seb? You look a little lost dude!”

Frowning at the other man Seb continues to bit and gnaw at his lip staying silent. I shake my head and call back “Its ok I think I might have scared him!” Everyone laughed and Seb’s eyes snapped back to mine, this time glaring like blue lasers.

“No you didn’t scare me, you just startled me is all. I’m not very good around people I don’t know plus I am kinda drunk.” As he spoke his demeanour changed, he’d been hunched over and concentrating on first the sketch book then my arm but now he was sitting straight and confident, he turns to me finally looking at me properly.

I sit up straight and flick some of my extremely long curling brown hair, I smooth my aquamarine silk dress over my hip, his eyes follow the gesture and he bites his bottom lip leaving it slightly red and sheening, not it’s my turn to stare avidly, torn denim jeans, a slightly scruffy white shirt and an old leather jacket draped over the back of his chair completed his attire, his hair carelessly brushed back was just long enough to tuck behind his ears.

“Like what you see sweetling?” His low voiced query had my own eyes snapping back to his face, the smirk flirting around his lips distracting me for a moment before I replied in kind.

“Well do you?” I flick my fingers through my long fringe, flirting outrageously, I shake my head my tumbling curls creep back over my shoulder and I gather all of my hair bringing all three and a half feet of it so that it looks like I’m wearing my hair.

His eyes grow enormous and his exclamation brings everyone’s eyes to me I sit tall and look all regal my tumbling curls flowing over my right shoulder covering all of my arm and filling my lap before spilling down to my knees.

“What you’ve never see hair before?” I raise my right eyebrow and glance around. Mea huffs out a laugh. “See she’s doing it again! That regal look with that damned eyebrow thing! Pisses me off to no end!” Scoffing at my pose she flings her hands up turning to Zac who’d been sitting tucked in between Mea’s couch and the wall.

“Huh?! What am I missing?!” Sitting up he tucked his phone back into his pocket before levering himself onto his knees, he knelt there and looked around and spotted me posing net to the slightly scruffy man. “Oh it’s just Kate, Mea you should be used to her doing this shit, man she’s been doing it for years!”

We exchange mutual sneers as he clambers up and squeezes in next to Rachel, he smiles down at the diminutive brunette wrapping an arm around her shoulders. My heart pangs a little seeing that smile, years ago he would have smiled like that at me … Concealing that pang I glance at Seb seeing him frowning at Zac then at me, he rolled his shoulder a bit like brushing off a fly before turning back to me fully and smiling, I smile back turning to face him fully as well.

“So ok if I didn’t scare you then what was before about?” Tilting my head I fiddle with my hair drawing his gaze to my left arm and my dragon tattoo.

“That actually.” He points to it grasping my wrist and gliding his fingertips over the image, my breath tangles in my throat as the soft caress, his eyes flicking from mine back to the tattoo. “I know this image, I’ve been dreaming about it for years.”

“What?! Are you serious? Are you sure it’s the same one?” Picking up the sketch book I set it in my lap next to my inner arm. Gazing at the two images, noting the slight differences, I look into Seb’s eyes, something in my brain finally clicks and I finally notice the light in his eyes. It’s the same light that fills Mea sometimes but different, her power or git, is fire and earth related but this man is pure energy like a reservoir. I reach for his hand and press a finger to the cardinal points on his hand and wrist, I immediately feel a massive rush of energy, my own power reserves had been low recently but now I’m back to full! Blinking in amazement I tremble and Seb sways, we steady each other is eyes massive in his not pale face.

“Who, what, how … No go back to the what?!” he hisses at me quietly. “What did you just do?! I’ve never met anyone else that’s ever, I don’t know tapped into that part of me before. How?!”

“Wow, I say again wow. That was quite a rush dude do you know you almost going to have a stroke?! Your brain was like ready to shut down, how did you not release any of that?” Blinking dazedly I pull my power back and as an afterthought shielded both of us, anyone looking at us would see us quiet normally chatting, but this was anything but normal! Wriggling my finger to release the tension that had built up I just rested my hands on top of his. Taking a deep breath I blink bringing one of my powers into focus, I finally see the blindingly obvious about this man, he’s a power reservoir, able to taking and accumulate vast amounts of energy and hold it but it didn’t look like he knew how to dissipate the excess.

“Seb how long have you had these headaches? And have you had nosebleeds or woken up with bleeding ears?” The look of amazement on his face was enough to confirm my suspicions. “Oh hon you are so bloody lucky! Man this could have killed you! Didn’t anyone ever find out about this?? What about your parents? This isn’t a random power this is an inherited one not like mine which can be random as hell!”

Still blinking dazedly he shakes his head mumbling to himself, he’s not looking at me he’s looking through me now, staring down the past finally putting things in his head together and not liking that picture it forms. I just wait, I know it’s sometimes so very hard to grasp that there’s someone else like you out there. We’re all told that we’re individuals but in the next breath we’re told we’re all alike!

I start to see and hear some of the mental chatter coming from him he’s going through all the times he’s asked his mother if there’s anything wrong with him or her or his family. Romanian, that’s interesting seaport city, I see old memories flicker through his mind’s eye, he must have been young when he came over here. He’d started to obsess so I thought that’d been enough time for him to assess things so I gently squeezed his hands sliding them around till our hands were palm to palm.

“Hey hon it’s ok just calm slow down a bit ok? You’ve got all the time in the world to sort this out. It’s not like your power is going anywhere and I can teach you how to drain that excess, ok?” Smiling I reassure him, he still looks a little dazed so I grab his drink with one hand not letting go of the other. He takes the glass his hand only slightly trembling. Sipping he looks around noticing that no one is taking any notice of us, he frowns, his head coming up and really looking at everyone.

“Why isn’t anyone paying attention to us? Did you do something?” Glancing back at me, he narrows his clear blue eyes at me, I just smile mysteriously before laughing lowly.

“Sorta I put a shield around us, some of my friends can sense/feel that and they’ve distracted your friends long enough for me to see if I could help you. You didn’t notice Mea and Rachel keeping an eye on you did you? No I suppose not you seem to have been trying to keep this bottled up tight but that can have its own consequences. You won’t have any more bleeds unless you do something stupid like bottle it up again but here I’ll give you a quick rundown of release ok?” Nodding at his glass his mouth twisting he takes a sip before putting his glass down and settling his palm back against mine.

“OK deep breath, this won’t hurt but it might be slightly uncomfortable.” We both draw in a breath letting it out slowly we sync up and he tentatively reaches out with his thoughts towards me, he’s tried this before it seems but has never seemed to have found someone compatible. _‘Hmmm that must have hurt’._ Thinking to myself. _‘Yes it did.’_ His reply startled me. ‘ _You can hear me? Huh this is going to be interesting.’_

Ten minutes pass I’ve taken him through everything he needs to know and do to make sure he never harms himself or others and we finally break away. Slightly dazed and suddenly very tired we both let go and lean back, I look around and find all seven of my friends sitting around us mixed in are his friends, they seemed to be just sitting quietly and chatting getting to know each other. I look down Zac is pressed against my knees and Mea is snugged in behind me. Sighing I run my hand through Zac’s hair and roll my shoulder against Mea’s. She turns and smiles delightedly.

“Your back! You had us all worried but I could see the power radiating from him and wow then you can and this and that happened and I say again wow! What did happen? You both seem so tired now but really happy.” Her rapid fire questions seemed to be just getting started when I felt one of my phones go off.

 Looking down in consternation and yes fear I reef it out looking at the display and swearing in six languages before pressing answer. I put it to my ear and just listen for 10 seconds before replying in rapid fire milspeak. Mea’s eyes go wide and fearful before I finish speaking, her eyes flicker to my hand as I make small gestures, she cocks your head frowning trying to follow the milspeak and hand signs I’d taught her over the years. Her mouth twists in distaste as she realises how I’m speaking to, shaking her head she taps Lorna making her own hand gestures and relaying some of the information I just gave her on why I’m still speaking on the phone to someone I don’t work for anymore!! I argue with my former commander before we both hang up angrily. Panting slightly I glance up at Seb his eyes are wide and glassy, I frown and realise his hand was resting on my arm, he’s gotten all of the in and outflow of my emotions, I’d automatically shielded but he sidestepped them by touching me.

Grabbing his hand I try and get his attention but he seems to be caught up in something he’d felt, I sink into his thoughts and find he’s found my last mission that had gone to hell in a hand basket!

“C-cold s-so c-cold and alone!” We mumble the words together. The memories sear through me as I try and stem them but his power is behind his recall and it’s all I can do to not hurt us by breaking his power hold. “Seb! Seb please stop please before you go too deep!” Frantic now I shake him, his power whips out enveloping me and plunging me back into the hellish nightmare that was that mission. Bad intel and even worse commanders made it a total farce and a death trap for all involved. Panting in in dread I see one of the worst parts come up, powerless to stop it as I follow the memory as it plays through. I can feel Seb’s utter fear of what he’s now seeing from my point of view I pray this doesn’t kill him cause it certainly killed me.

I draw in a tight breath as I see the tracer fire in the air watching calmly as it picks off my team mates one by one till only I’m left, I watch as one finally flies towards me, I see my body jerk and I can feel Seb’s body spasming in pain and fear we both cry out as the bullets rip through my body armour like a hot knife through butter. Looking down in fearful fascination I look at my chest cavity and watch as my blood and bones shatter.

It takes all my strength not to follow my then dead conciseness down into the void, frantically I grab Seb pulling him close doing the only thing I can think of to draw him back to his own body I kiss him biting his lip, nipping hard enough to taste blood, with a gasp he snaps back into his body finally out of the fear and death filled memory. The feel of someone’s lips on his pulls him fully up and into his own body which had fired up as soon as my lip touched his, I shift and straddle him, plunging into his power I wrap us in a shield one that no one can see through if they looked all they’d see was me sitting in his lap making out. But there was much more than that going on, I’d slide my hand down to his jeans and had freed his raging hardon, shifting so that it lined up with my hot wetness, I slam down impaling myself on him. He groaned long as I sway and start to move slamming down fast and hard. Panting I moan as he fills me, I hadn’t had sex in sometime so I was tight and the slightly painful stretching as he surged into me was making my orgasm race forward like tsunami, lifting me up and carrying me along for the ride. I could feel his orgasm flying close behind mine and as mine crashed in the shores of my mind his surged through him damn near blowing off the top of my head.

We sat there panting as the aftershocks trembled through us. I looked at him, his eyes had been closed suddenly snapped open pinning me like lasers.

“What just happened??” His whisper was harsh with emotion I refused to examine. Untangling his hands from my hair I slid off him sitting back down next to him, I could feel his semen sliding out and down my thigh as I straightened my underwear. I frantically tried to regain my composure but it was a losing battle. Swallowing the bile that was rising up I tried to speak but no sound would come out. With a sob I sprang up flicking the shield out I spun around and used my full military training to sprint out and away.

                                             ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Huddling in the shower I sat hunched in the corner, sobbing like my life was over I clutched myself digging my nails into my arm, my legs where already crisscrossed with scratches and bloody furrows of my nails. I pulled my shields in tight, I almost couldn’t feel the scalding hot water splash down on me as I scrunched myself tighter in the corner of my massive shower.

Squeezing my eyes shut I started to think about where I could go, home maybe back to Adelaide? But no my friends would be able to find me easily there. Hmmm Africa, Egypt maybe? Hmmm I’m on several kill on sight injunctions in South Africa and Egypt. Middle East is out for the same reasons. Damn I’d pissed off so many people in my line of work but most of it wasn’t my own fault I was following orders and my own conscience. I know I never killed innocents but I sadly had gotten then killed indirectly. Hmmm Europe it’ll be then, more chance of hiding there. A sudden thought hit me what about outback Australia! Hmmm not as many people to run into out there! Less of a chance of my face being seen in some photo taken by a tourist!

Suddenly I hear a sound over the falling water and Zac is looming over me through the heavy steam filling the room. Scrunching tight I glare at him.

“Go away Zachary, I don’t want you here” My breath strangles in my throat as another form looms in the steam, squinting I realise it was Seb! “No nonononnonono” I moan low and vicious. “Ge away from me you’ll just get hurt!!” Springing into a defensive crouch my hands held out fingers crooked to scratch and claw. “Both of you just go AWAY!”

“Wow how did you know she’d be here of all places?” Seb’s low voiced query make my breath strangle again, I glare at Zac accusingly knowing only a handful of people know all of my safe houses and he’s one of them. “Kate look can we talk about this like adults please? Man up until now I thought I was the only one like me! Not it seems all your friends have some type of power! Although I don’t know what yours is they tried to explain it but I couldn’t work it out. What is a linker? How does it work why does it work? Why did I get stuck in your memories like that and HOW THE HELL ARE YOU ALIVE!?!” His voice rose to yell that last part and Zac’ expression, which had been amused and concerned, became amazed and worried. He looked from me to Seb trying to work out what he’s missed, not knowing the full reason I’d left the military only that I had been medically discharged with honours.

“Kate what is he on about?! What does he mean how are you alive?!” Zac’s voice filled with anger and fear seared me and I dropped out of my defensive stance, my drenched body squelching as I sat down on the floor staring at the men dejectedly.

“It was that last mission I was on, you know I got hurt right? Well it was more than that …” my voice trailed off and Seb took over the explanation. “She got her chest blown out with tracer fire after the team got ambushed and the other side decided to get rid of everyone even their own.  My god that hurt, how the hell did they bring you back?! That’s the only thing I didn’t get you pulled me out before I got to that memory.” He absentmindedly rubbed his chest, plucking at his now damp shirt, frowning he looked down and shrugging strips his shirt off standing there in damp ripped jeans and scruffy converses. My body tingled as he stood there bare chested and damp I had to shut my eyes to concentrate to recall my painful recovery.

“I was given to our Universal Soldier program, which does exist by the way, they gave me a new rib cage, and the whole nine yards was needed for me. All of my organs, most of which were donated or scavenged from that battlefield, needed replacing. I have organs, tissue and blood from almost every person from that battle. Felt really disorientated for a bit having fragment of memories that weren’t mine flowing through me, they had to keep me in a coma but with so many memories my mind wouldn’t shut down fully. Someone realised this early on and I always had someone with me sometimes they’d read to me, news, letters from everyone, occasionally I’d be visited by higher ups to see the new miracle that they’d made, I know they thought I’d be a better soldier for them when I was awake and training but when I was finally healed enough I went straight to the top of command and resigned. I had enough money to pay them for the treatment and everything which they took eagerly thinking I’ll keep having to come back for, I don’t know repairs or something. Some brass heads really kicked up a fuss about trying to keep as they said I was now their property but they hadn’t used much of their own tech to save me just lots harvested organs and even the rib cage came from one of my own team mates, my captain, he was a great guy I miss him, I miss all of them! Shit I’d been with most of those guys since I was 18!! Seven fucking years and bam their all fucking DEAD! FOR ALL THAT’S FUCKING HOLY THEY FUCKED US OVER!” My voice rose to a scream as I clutched my body shuddering in reaction. All the memories of pain, bloody and grief searing through me all over again.

“StopstopstopSTOP!” Both of them chorused, yelling over me as they reached out each grasping am arm and shaking me. Their crouched in front of me getting soaked under the pelting hot water. Zac reaches up and fiddles with the taps trying to turn them off, all he does is make the water lukewarm. My chest feels like it’s been pummelled and I do the first thing I think of. Springing up into a crouch I launch myself at both of them, slamming them back and burrowing between them I wrap an arm around each of their necks and kneel between them. Seb is to my left I twist my head and kiss him angling my head and tangling my tongue deeply. He groans into my mouth and clutches me tight I can feel Zac at my right exclaim and hug me tight wrapping his arms around both of us. I come up to air and start sobbing again moaning and mumbling.

“Kate what the hell!” Zac exclaims and Seb chimes in too. “If you’re going to start something again finish it!”

“I can’t!!” I wail. “I fucking raped him Zac, I gave him no choice about what was going to happen and I raped him!!” I try to pull out from between then sobbing and wrenching myself side to side, they just clung on tighter and looked at each other over my head. I realised I couldn’t break free so I let myself go heavy but it was useless between them they could hold my dead weight. Leaning my head back against Zac’s shoulder I let the warm water flow over my face washing away the tears.

“You didn’t rape me, Kate, you really didn’t.” He lifted his hand to my cheek cradling it. I look at him not moving my head, I can see he thinks that his assurances will free me from my guilt but all I do is shake my head, my body still shuddering. “You forget we were linked, you think I couldn’t see what was happening? You think that thought of sex just came from you?! Come one baby I’m a guy! I think about sex every six seconds!! Even when I’m scared shitless!!”

This startled a small laugh out of all three of us as I straighten my head leaning my cheek into his cradling hand. Reaching up I run a fingertip over his eyebrow and delve lightly into his mind reliving his memories of what happened.

“Why you horny ass! Seriously you guys actually do think of sex that much?! Fuck me sideways that’s just fucked!” I laughingly reply. I turn my head so I can see Zac’s face too and his smile was slightly abashed but unrepentant. “My god really both of you?!”

Zac’s mobile mouth twists and he grins fully before leaning in kissing me, the kiss quickly became passionate as we rediscovered each other. I had missed Zac so much. My corruption of him being entirely accidental all those years ago. Taking the girls to a masked party was a great idea in theory except when some other tag along. Ike, Tay and Zac had followed us in and some of the night was a blur of booze and later sex but it wasn’t till morning that we discovered that some of the guys we’d brought back to our room where familiar … Although none of the others ever found out that I had been Zac’s first. By the time everything was sorted they thought I’d bought back the three men in blue costumes not realising they’d followed hoping to get laid.

I can feel Zac smiling against my mouth as he feels me flickering through those memories, pulling back I shake my head. “Good god Zac you were 15! I felt like a paedophile! You could have just slipped out and let me think I’d slept with one of them! Why didn’t you?” Turning my head I see Seb’s eyes go wide.

“What’d I just see? What, how when??” He babbles a bit swallowing all the other questions as he leans back frowning. “How did I just see what you both where thinking and remembering? I saw both lots of your memories then kinda like to screens next to each other showing pov videos!”

“Oh wow really that’s what it looked like? Damn you two don’t have any shared memories! Hmmm wait yes you do! Try to remember what happened when I ran? Please?” I looked from one to the other pleading and I could see them going in and recalling what happened when both of them stopped and looked at each other, I suddenly realised that they were communicating with each other but not with me! “Hey stop talking over my head!! That’s not very nice!” I tried to shake them but all it did was make them both look at me with the same odd smile. I didn’t really like the look of those smiles and all of a sudden they shuffled back away from me and started to strip! Hey I was all for getting naked but I wanted answers!!

“Oi!! What the fuck guys talk to me!?” They were both naked now and I saw them silently communicate again before reaching for me, I scrambled away but I’d been kneeling too long and my legs had gone to sleep!! “Guys, guys this isn’t funny anymore …” I looked from one to the other and they stopped grinning and gently lifted me up I flexed my legs feeling the blood rush to my skin making me moan as sensation came back painfully.

They finally saw the damage I had done to myself, as some of the deeper scratches started to bleed sluggishly. “What the fuck Kate! What did you do to yourself?!” Seb exclaimed as Zac just shook his head slowly. “You haven’t done that in years Kate …” Zac’s low voice made me want to cry all over again. He ran his hand over my tattoos tracing the old scars that they covered. Seb frown and ran his hand over some of my now visible tattoos, he can feel the ridges of scars that lace my body like hieroglyphs. “Why …?” He breathed the question as he took in all 16 tattoo’s that covered my body, sucking in a deep breath when Zac slowly lifted my dress up and over my head. I stood there in my bra and panties as he saw for the first time the large back tattoo that covered my back from the tops of my shoulders to down over my ass cheeks. Massive icy blue and white dragon wings stood out against my tanned and freckled skin, I rolled my shoulders and he whistled as I made my wings shift, it looked like I was resettling them on my back, the water pouring down over me making them seem to stand out from my back like really wings.

He ran his hand down one wing, his hand slowing as he felt the scaring. “How did this survive when your chest got blown away?!”

“Ahh that wasn’t easy Mea had to re-tattoo some of it, she’d done it before when I’d gotten hurt in the past. Usually when I get another scar that is visible I get the area inked but if it doesn’t scar badly I just leave it plus I think 16 is a good number if I want more in I just add to something now.”

I glanced over my shoulder at Zac as he eyes off some of my new ink and grins slightly as he see old familiar ink, my SASR ink and some of Mea’s new work on my hips. He runs a hand over the new stuff on my hips tugging my panties down my legs, he crouches to help me step out of them and I look down at him as he smooths a hand over and down my leg sliding it over my foot and slowly up my to my inner thigh. Sighing I feel Seb unclip my bra as that falls away his hands come around to capture and weight my breast, despite all my hard training my breasts are still large C cups. Leaning back I moan as Zac’s fingers find my centre, sliding around my nether lips he leans in and places kisses on each hip bone before gliding his lips down and over my mound. His finger find and tease my clit. I moan louder as I open my legs giving him access, he takes full advantage swooping down and lapping at my nether lips before delving his tongue between them and flicking my clit.

At each flick a jolt sparks through me, I lean my head back against Seb who’s hands had been busy as well weighing, squeezing and gently pulling on my nipples. Lifting one breast he ducks around and nips at my nipple this sends another jolt through me and my knees buckle. From between my legs I hear Zac chuckle and this time I hear what they are saying to each other!!

_“Think we should take this to the bed?” Zac queries and Seb replies with “Wait till she screams …”_

_“Oh no we’re taking this to the bed you buggers!!” I interject firmly._

_“Oh really last time I looked it was two against one!” Seb replied his mind voice laughing._

_“Ahh dude don’t try that one, really don’t!” Zac’s mind voice implored the other man. “She’ll take it as a challenge!”_

_“Would you really Kate …? Hmmmm.” Seb’s mind voice still laughing but had gotten curious._

_“Yes, so as much as I love this I need to lay down.” I let them see how I couldn’t stay standing much longer. “So bed, please?”_

“OK babe bed it is.” Seb replies as his hot mouth detaches from my nipple with a pop. Shaking my head at him I look down at Zac as he leans back and grins at me. “Ah are both of your guys ok with each other? I know some guys don’t like MMF …” I look from one to the other as they grin at each other then at me.

“Ah ok well I’m bi so I’m good.” I stop suddenly and just stare. I couldn’t believe that had come out of Zac’s mouth.

“WAIT WHAT?! You’re what?! No! No I would have spotted that years ago!! Unless it’s new?” Staring at him as he grins and laughs delightedly shaking his head. “No you have not been bi the whole time I’ve known you?! Seriously!? Wait have you ever even done anything with a guy or have you just been checking guys out?” I watch in amazement as he wanders over to Seb and reaching out runs one hand through Seb’s hair and grips his head the other hand slides down his chest to rest on his hip pulling him in for a kiss. As I watch then kiss I’m so aroused I’m dripping with wetness I can feel it slowly sliding down my thigh. Walking over I reach out for them, running a hand through their hair I gently turn their heads but I make sure they don’t break their kiss, I lean in and join in on the kiss as our three tongues slide and tangle. I moan as their chests brush my hardened nipples I can feel their heat almost searing me as it touches my skin. They wrap an arm around each other and around me pulling me between them, the heat enveloped me I feel both cocks brush my thighs, reaching down I grasp one in each hand smiling when they both moan.

“Bed need bed!” I gasp as each take one breast and feast causing me to arch and almost lose my balance. Catching me up, they lift me carrying me to the bed before tossing me back onto the bed. I land bouncing my head on the pillow my arms and legs spread wide. “Hmmm now what ….?”

I narrow my eyes I can see their mentally chatting again and I sit up about to reach for them when they turn to me with matching smirks! “Damnit you’re ganging up on me! Why can’t link with you like I can with everyone else?! It’s like your side stepping me mentally!” They blink at me in unison and it finally occurs to me that they must have near perfect compatibility! Either DNA or some other thing must be so damn close in some way that they not side stepping me their minds set up the link automatically! Laughing now almost hysterically I point at them almost yelling. “You two are fucked! You’re now linked!”

“Yeah we figured that out ages ago you only just noticed?” Zac shakes his head and Seb looks a little lost.

“No sweetie you don’t get it! You’re linked to each other without me! Look right now Mea and the others can only mentally chat if they touch each other but if I’m there they don’t need to its like I boost their reception. But with you two I’m not the common link, I have to be touching either of you to link in! You’re a straight line link, anyone else wants in they have to touch you! Hmmm I wonder how far apart you can be for it to still work …” I start mumbling technical jargon staring at them and adding things up.

They stand there puzzled till Zac finally gets it. “Wait, wait a minute, back up what type of link we talking here?”

“Sibling, somewhere along the line there’s a common link between you two, DNA maybe or blood type and do it if both parties have abilities of any kind. Hmmm I think I may have boosted Seb’s receptors but I don’t think so I think this would have eventually happened if you both got within the same room as each other. It might not have been so strong if you both hadn’t both come after me, but really I’m the only other common link.” I stare at them they seem so you all of a sudden and I realise that they are so young! Zac’s 20 for god’s sake … “How old are you Seb?! I can’t believe I never asked!”

He turns to stare at be blankly before laughing. “How old do you think I am?” He raises one eyebrow at me and grins rakishly.

“Hmmm I’d but you close to Zac’s age … 22-23?” I see his eyes flicker at 23, only two years younger than my 25. But I sometimes felt ancient compared to all my friends, sigh I lean back bringing my legs up and tucking them under me. I can see that they’d still been mentally chattering compering who knows what, when they both turn to look at me and smile that same smile. “You know guys that’s gonna get kinda creepy after a while, it’s like you’re fraternal twins or something. Hmm that sounds like it may be your link to each other. How about we shelve this discussion for another day, cause I’m getting chilled here.”

Glancing at each other they grin at me and proceed to crawl up the bed, I take a deep breath as they stalk me up the bed, looking for all the world like two big cats, Zac a golden lion and Seb a dark lynx. I laugh a little at my fanciful imagination just as they each reach for my legs gently pulling them out from under me and spreading them wide. They must have caught something of my thoughts of them as big cats because they both smiled at me and started to purr. I could feel the vibration of those purrs as they lifted my legs and draped them over each of their shoulders. Watching them avidly to see what their next move would be I tried to slide a fine mental probe into their minds but they’d learned they could block some of their thoughts from me. Raising my eyebrows at them I just shook my head and waved them onwards.

They both turned to that they could kiss and nibble their way up my thighs, I moan as each does something different with their mouths but all that stimuli was having an obvious effect on me as I start to become wetter all over again. The turn back to face each other, leaning in for a kiss before lifting my legs up and wide, they had me almost bent double my ankles coming to rest on my shoulders. Seb seemed surprised at my flexibility but Zac smiled knowing how damn flexible I really am.

Leaning in I can feel their breath on my moist centre, I’m practically dripping by now and I get that identical smirk again before they both lick either side of my lips. The jolt that goes through me almost smashed both their faces into my crotch! Low laughter from all of us as they dip back into me, lapping from my puckered hole to my clit I moan as they just keep repeating this new torture till I’m all but frantic. I thrash my head and try to buck again but they hold me down tight, one hand each on my thighs the other spreading me wide so that they can both get their tongues in. Groaning I flex my inner muscles making my wet centre open and close.

One of them, I don’t know which get their tongue in, pressing it deep and swirling before sliding it up and sucking on my clit, this time I really do buck, pushing my clit hard into his mouth I look down its Seb and my god his tongue is huge! Zac is below him licking at that ultrasensitive skin between my puckered hole and my centre. All this pleasure is made me almost orgasm but they seem to know and pull back just in time, by this stage I’m almost ready to kill both of them and this makes my mind probe stronger than last time.

_“If someone doesn’t stick a cock in one or both of those holes I will kill both of you, understand?!” My mental voice sounds beyond aggravated._

_“YES MA’AM!” I get a mental chorus, they sound amused but also I think they’d tortured each other enough I did notice them rubbing their bodies together as they played with me …_

A lightning quick mental relay as they worked out what they wanted to do and I was lifted and Zac slide under me, I take a quick look and agree with their decision, Zac is slightly smaller than Seb but oh god this is going to feel so damn good! With a wriggle I settle my ass against Zac’s hard cock feeling it slide between my cheeks, grinning at Seb I raise my hand, asking him to wait a moment as I grasp Zac’s cock and place it against my winking pucker, shaking my ass slightly I press him in feeling the broad head stretch me open. I gasp as the head pops through and slides in a few inches, I hear and feel Zac’s almost agonising groan as he slowly slides all the way home.

Seb’s eyes are almost glowing as he watches me take all of Zac before leaning in to kiss me passionately. He whispers against my lips. “I’m going to do that sometime tonight, just giving you a heads up.” Laughing he deepens the kiss sealing anything I was going to verbally say to him, but being this close I mentally reply. _“Bring it on big boy!”_

Reaching down Seb slides the head of his cock up and down anointing himself with my juices before positioning his cock at my centre. Zac and I are panting and if Seb keeps teasing much longer we’re both going to do something drastic, but he starts to slowly press in. He’s bigger than Zac thicker and longer, for a second I thought I might not let him in, cause just with his head in I’m feeling stretched but he stays there just letting me get used to his size. I stare into his glowing blue eyes and he smirks before pressing home centimetre by centimetre.

I try to frown at him but my muscles have turned to jelly and he’s almost there … He stops with just an inch to spare. Summoning a glare he continues to smirk at me and slightly pulls out. I moan and his smile turns positively evil. Suddenly he slams home making me scream and Zac groan. I realise Zac’s getting the feedback from Seb and some from me, I feel the echoes of that feedback and I finally know how men feel when they’ve sunk deeply into a woman, the sensation of being impaled and being the sword is indescribable!

As they start to move and find a rhythm all I can do is receive all the glorious pleasure I fling the sensations back at them and they groan, I reach down between our bodies I find and cup their balls. Agonising groans vibrate through my chest, I can feel my orgasm closing in and one of them reaches down to play with my clit, this sends me over the edge and I fly up screaming their names.

 I can still feel them pumping into me their orgasms are still further away. I hear Zac mumble against my shoulder. “One.” I turn my head to look into his rich brown eyes as he grins evilly just like Seb did. I moan, panting out a query. “W-what?” He gives me a wink and shifts slightly and I can suddenly feel them bumping their cock heads inside me through that thin skin inside. My eyes roll back as new sensations flood me from them and it’s almost overwhelming, I feed the sensations back to them and I can feel their orgasms coming up quickly. “Ahuh honey we’re not making it that easy on you!” Seb whispers his voice rough and rumbly with desire and effort.

Almost at once my body is soaring through another orgasm, they keep this up for a while, I’m almost unconscious, I’ve lost count of all the orgasm, with a last ditch effort I fling the sensations back at them and this tips both over the edge they’d been riding. I feel their orgasms throb through them, their cocks erupting as them slam in deep staying there and letting the last spurts go deep.

Against my chest I feel Seb mumble. “Sixteen.” I blink dazedly before I understand what both of them meant! Pulling on the last reserves of strength I smack Seb’s ass and squeeze Zac’s balls. They both wince and I chuckle feebly. “That’s what you both get for that stunt! Do you realise I was almost unconscious near the end?! Goddamn guys have a heart!”

They both chuckle evilly against my skin. Zac’s head pressed against my left shoulder and Seb’s head resting on my right breast. Seb idly licks my nipple softly sucking and nibbling it. Zac meanwhile is pressing kisses to my shoulder and neck. “Stop trying to d-distract meeeee ….” My voice trails off as Zac finds a particularly good spot on my neck and Seb continues to lavish attention to both breasts.

My exhaustion is finally starting to catch up with me as even this pleasurable attention isn’t keeping me awake. I drift off as they slowly pull out of me and arrange themselves either side of me.

                              ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Usually I’m awake instantly but my memory was trying to tell me to not go through some of the hazy images floating through my mind. I dismiss the memories of sex as a really vivid dream when I hear Seb’s voice in my ear and feel his cock slide between my ass cheeks. “Morning beautiful, feeling better today?” I turn my head slowly to look at him staring in amazement at the gorgeous dishevelled man snugged in behind me. All my memories from last night flood back and I suck in a breath as I see the evil light in his eyes. He shifts slightly and pressed his massive morning wood into my moist puckered hole, I can feel the come that had slowly seeped down and out making it easy for him to open me up and slide right in. I swallow back a moan and lick my lips. “Hmmm little more warming would have been nice …”

“Nah I like this way better your all warm, sleepy and still moist.” His eyes quiver closed as he seats himself fully in my ass, slowly drawing back out and pressing in. “But I won’t be too rough with you, I know I’m not small and I do not want to damage you in any way!” He sets up a slow steady rhythm but he doesn’t realise that I like it a bit rough … I slowly roll onto my belly, I look at Zac and his eyes are open and watching us avidly, he pushes a pillow under my hips as I roll over Seb follows me without breaking contact, as I settle on my stomach I press my legs together and he shifts to straddle my thighs. Zac reaches over and pulls my cheeks wide so they can both see as my asshole swallows Seb’s big cock. Planting his hands either side of my shoulders Seb settles in to ride me, I turn my head to smile at Zac, he sees my evil smile and chuckles but doesn’t warn Seb.

Mentally connecting with Seb I flood his mind with images of what I want him to really do now that he’s there, sliding in and out. In his mind he grins and I know his eyes have started to glow again. He picks up the pace slowly but within minutes he’s slamming in faster and harder, this makes me groan and whimper in pleasure, He feels this and doubles his efforts, within seconds this time I’m all but screaming my orgasm roaring through me, he’s caught up in my mind as it roars through and he’s captured and flung through the maelstrom with me. Several hard vicious thrusts later and he’s laying over me, his breathing deep and ragged.

“I see, and here I thought I might have hurt you!” His rough whisper brushes my ear as I chuckle feebly. “Oh no she likes this, loves it in fact …” Zac added that comment from behind Seb, and I suddenly felt Seb stiffening in and around me. He moans and I look back and can just see Zac’s shoulders as he prises apart Seb’s ass cheeks. I can feel Zac’s breathe on my wet centre and he slides a finger down and into me swirling it around before finding my g-spot. Seb flexes his flanks and presses his hardening cock back into my moist gaping asshole. I reach back with my mind connecting with both of them and I can feel the ghost of Zac’s tongue rimming me as Seb’s cock twitches within me. It makes all of us moan as Zac can feel the ghost of Seb’s cock and his own tongue!

With one last lick Zac levers himself up and slides his cock up and down Seb’s crack, pressing in gently against his moistened hole. Seb reaches back and pulls his cheeks wide opening himself up so Zac can wriggle the head of hi cock in. The sensation of feeling Seb in my ass and Zac in his making us all groan as Seb flexes his hole around Zac’s thick member. Pressing in slowly Zac whispers to Seb. “Are you ok?” In response Seb grabs my hips and pulls them tight against him as he pushes back impaling himself on Zac.

At this point I can’t speak I can barely whimper as the two men set up a rhythm, Seb reaches back to play with Zac’s balls and I reach down to play with Seb’s. Zac meanwhile reaches forward and slides three fingers into my hot dripping centre and places a thumb on my clit. That’s all it takes to set me over the edge and I fly, soaring and whimpering. Again my orgasm pulls at them but Zac is the only one to physically come, Seb having already spent in me. Zac’s balls throb in Seb’s hand and I can feel Seb’s balls twitching in response. I can feel my hand being coated in hot come as Zac pulls out and the come gushes out. “Aah I’m just going to go back to sleep like this.” Zac mumbles as we all collapse onto our sides with Seb still in me and Zac still in Seb.

We do all drift off to sleep till I waken hearing the doorbell peal. It sounds like someone is just standing there leaning on it. Frowning I try to remember who else knows about this particular place when both Zac and my phone play ‘Ride of the Valkyries’

“Oh god that’s Mea calling my phone.” I mumble this as I fumble with my purse. I find Zac’s damp pants and pull out his phone as well. “And that’s Tay calling you.” I roll over and hand Zac his phone, I catch Seb’s eye and see evil glee dancing in them. Smacking him on the hip I answer my phone just as Zac answers his.

“WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?!!” All three of us stare at our two phones as Mea and Tay’s voices echo out of both phones! “WHAT THE HELL DO YOU TWO MEAN NOT ANSERING YOUR PHONES?!”

Laughing I put my phone on speaker mode and drop it onto my belly, Zac does the same laying his next to mine.

“Well I didn’t hear my phone go off, so sorry about that but as for Kate I don’t know.” Zac calls out as he pulls on a pair of damp pants, I laugh as he wanders out to open the door, he’d grabbed Seb’s damp ripped jeans, biting my lips I chock back the laughter bubbling up and focus on the phones in front of me. “Where are you guys now?” I ask as I hear the door open, I grab Zac’s damp chino’s and hand them to Seb, he laughs and gets up pulling them on, turning to sit up against the head board. Shuffling I snuggle up next to him tucking the blanket around me.

“We’re back at your brownstone Curly Tail House, why where are you??” The feedback from both of them standing next to each other coming out of two phones is annoying and I cut them off before they could say more.

“Look I’m safe and we’ll be back at Curly Tail later ok, just try not to worry some stuff has been sorted out ok?” They both grumbles but my voice brooked no argument and they hung up together with muttered goodbyes.

I could hear Zac talking to someone as he headed back to the bedroom. I wasn’t surprised to see Ike wander in, his eyes were red and a bit wild as he took in his brother wearing another man’s damp jeans and the man from last night sitting calmly wearing Zac’s pants. I grinned at Ike, our link kicking in now that he was close and I gave him a much censored recap of last night and didn’t mention this morning at all! Sighing the tension in his tall frame lessened and he just smiled slightly as Zac introduced him to Seb.

“Hi, sorry about last night I hope everyone else is ok?” Seb stood up to shake hands with Ike, I could see Ike sizing him up but he just shook Sb’s hand calmly and replied.

“Nah it all worked so it seems but have you talked to anyone yet?” He directed the query at me and I picked up both phones. “Yeah just had Thing One and Two call us, I put them off but we’ll sort it out later. Um why did it take you so long to get here? You must have known where I was.”

He frowned and ran his hands through his short hair before sighing and sitting on the blanket box at the end of the bed. “Ahh yeah well I had to try and reassure his friends that you didn’t hurt him or something!” Ike looked pointedly at Seb and Seb’s eyes widened before exclaiming.

“What?! What did my friends do?!” He sat back down next to me staring at Ike with his intense blue eyes. “They didn’t try to do something stupid did the?”

“By stupid do you mean calling the cops then yes they tried!” Shaking his head at the remembered antics of his protective friends, he spears me with a look before continuing. “But I called Captain Barnes and he reassured your friends that Kate was no danger to you or anyone else. God I could almost hear him choking on that and I called him back 10 minutes later and I had to calm him down from calling DOD!!”

“WHAT?! Oh shit he didn’t get through did he?!” Sitting up I throw off the blanket and riffle through the wardrobe pulling out draws and searching for the spare clothing I stashed here years ago. Pulling out bra and panties I frantically pull them on, turning to look at Ike. He was shaking his head as he replied.

“No I got him before he got too fired up and did something stupid as well! He …” Seeing the stricken expression on my face as I pulled out a jacket he stops midsentence. “Kate what is it?”

Holding up the jacket I shake it out, tears start to stream down my face as I silently cried. Pulling the jacket close I inhale the scent that still clings to it. I start to rock as old memories flood through me, I thought I had cried all the tears I had over him but finding this just made me realise how much I missed my team. Reaching out I pull open the other wardrobes, I find more clothing, haphazardly hung up. Shirts, pants, jackets and other sundries are scattered throughout, sobbing now I gather handfuls and crush them to my face, the mixture of scents make my head swim but I just can’t let go. I feel Ike come up behind me, he wraps his arms around me, rocking me as I mourn all over again.

“Kate? What’s wrong?” I hear the concern and worry in Zac’s voice as Ike replies for me.

“She found some stuff the team left here. God this is bringing back memories. Hey I wondered where that shirt had gone Mickey said he’d return it …” He reaches around me to finger a tee shirt hanging up and I can feel him tremble. I forgotten that he’d made firm friends with Mickey, despite their differences they had gotten on very well, to the point of ‘borrowing’ clothing from each other. I lean back into the warmth of his chest my tears finally stopping as I inhale one last time the combined scents of all my closest friends.

“What should I do with this stuff? Keep it, give it to their families? I want to keep it al but I think I might give it to the VA, you know they need clothing.” Turning my head I look up at Ike, his eyes are damp and even more red, up close. “Ike are you ok, you look terrible!” Turning fully in his arms I wrap my arms around his waist, hugging him tightly. “What really happened after I ran?”

Sighing he doesn’t reply but grabs a pair of Declan’s AusCam desert pants, he leans back and holds them out for me to put on. Resting one hand on his bent shoulder I put on the pants, zipping them up he then grabs Squirrel’s favourite SpaceBalls tee, I snatch it out of his hands and pull on it on.

“Ok Ike I’m dressed now will you answer me?!” I say exasperated at his continued silence but he just keeps handing me clothing, Pup’s Harry Potter socks and Morgan’s winter camo combat boots. I realised that all seven items I was wearing belong to them, I hugged myself rocking, I couldn’t cry anymore but dry sobs broke out and I dropped down wrapping my arms around my knees, running my hands over the boots and fingering the pants. Ike’s hands caressed my shoulder as I rocked sliding his hands down he hooked them under my arms slowly lifting me back up. I could hear Zac’s low voice explaining everything to Seb and I looked over to them, they had donned new clothing and my breath caught as I looked at them wearing my teams clothing.

Ike’s hands tightened on my waist and I looked up at him. He smiled sadly at me before hugging me again, I could feel him drawing in deep breaths and I realised he was inhaling the scents just as I had.

“I miss them so much Ike, like it aches, it never really goes away. But I gotta say those two look really hot right now, I think I might keep the clothing.” Ike huffs out a short laugh before pulling back and searching my eyes, whatever he see reassures him that I will be ok, eventually. At that second my stomach rumbles and it startles a loud laugh out of both of us!

Shaking my head I give him a squeeze before stepping away from the closets full of memories. Zac and Seb stop and look at me, both coming over to envelop me in a large warm hug. Squeezing my eyes shut I force myself not to start crying again and just let them comfort me. My stomach rumbles and so does theirs! Laughing again I look up at both of them.  


“I am starving!! I know there’s no food in this place so I think we’re going to have to beard the lion’s den and head over to Curly Tail House!”

                                             ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
